Currently Single
by Reality Slap
Summary: He had expected many things in his life. He had expected the -noticeably older than him- crazy cat-lady across the street to have a crush on him, he had expected the mailman to be a psychopath or even a godamn comet to hit him right in the head. However what he did not, under no circumstances, expect was to come across his good ol' high school sweetheart after 6 freaking years!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**The summary was too long so I couldn't add that this is probably gonna be a Yullen fic, so if you're not interested, off you go!**

* * *

He had expected many things in his life. He had expected the -noticeably older than him- crazy cat-lady across the street to have a crush on him, he had expected the mailman to be a psychopath or even a godamn comet to hit him right in the head while walking. He had expected a freaking storm to brake out in the middle of a perfectly sunny day- oops scratch that, soaking wet Allen Walker check. However what he did not, under no circumstances, expect was to come across his good ol' high school sweetheart after.. Eeeeh.. Like what.. Six years of absolutely not even thinking about him?

What he had done to deserve this he did not know, but he swore to go to church every Sunday from then on if God were to spare him from the at least two minute lasting awkward meeting that was sure to follow when he laid eyes to a very familiar face. He knew he should face that devil's spawn like a man, he shouldn't chicken out and retreat like a coward, but man he just wasn't in the mood for a chit-chat with an ex while practically dripping from the non-stop rain and shivering from the cold. Meh, God would just have to completely ruin a different day for him. So, he did a perfect 180 degree spin turning his back to the oblivious man under an umbrella, waiting for a green light to cross the street.

He knew it was childish given that no grudges were kept after their separation; at least from his side, but even after so long he still felt uneasy with the idea of meeting him. It wasn't that he still was in love with him or that he wasn't over him, but for some reason that man was not just in his "ex" list. He was THE ex. He mostly blamed his stupid brain for thinking like that, especially when he hadn't given that man even a second thought in the span of six years.

Hm, maybe he had overreacted a little bit? Maybe he wouldn't even be recognized! He didn't like to toot his own horn but he had surely gotten a few inches since high school, not to mention growing up had done miracles to his body and face. He was a mature, educated and quite desirable adult. Right? Yep definitely unrecogniz-

"-ooof what the-..Allen?!"

The impact was enough to send him flying to the ground if not for the hands at his shoulders barely holding him still. Seriously what kind of dude runs like that in the middle of the rain without looking. Oh wait he was doing it too. Probably another ignorant idiot without an umbrella, fooled by the morning sun. Wait a second that voice was familiar.. And had he just called his name?

Allen slowly looked up meeting a single surprised green eye, fiery red hair and a slowly forming giant grin.

"..Lavi?" No fucking way. What was this, a godamn reunion?

"NO way! Allen mothafuckin' Walker! It's you! What are the odds dude?! I knew you were good at not keeping in touch, but 4 years is too excessive my man!" Lavi spoke fast and full of joy slightly shaking Allen while doing so.

"Aha Lavi it really is nice to see you again, but you see I'm running late we're both dripping wet so-"

"Oh you're right! Let's go somewhere that's nice and warm! Ah! You won't believe who I'm meeting with today! Actually we were supposed to meet around here.." Lavi looked around with narrowing eyes trying to detect a specific person. "Ah! There he is! YUU! Hey, Yuu!" Oh shit.

Allen slowly turned his head, his hair sticking on his forehead and cheeks. Oh damn, there he was. Kanda Yuu was staring at him unimpressed, dressed in a black coat and his dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His face was still as stunning as Allen remembered, maybe even more than before. He hoped his personality has had its own beautification over time as well. He couldn't hear him over the thunder that suddenly struck, but he easily read his lips even with the rain doing its best to block his view .

" _What the hell_."

Okay maybe his personality was intact.

* * *

 **Author's Note (Is she even an author wtf?)** : Ahaha.. Yeaah, so the Yullen feels are back! I don't know if I'll continue this (ahem I probably will) but here's a drabbe/prologue/thingy for starters! Oh something I wanted to say about this modern!AU, EVERYONE is alive here! I'm sick of reading angst dude I just want them all to be happy (and alive amigo). Btw please pardon any errors ! I'll come back later to check again anyway lol


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(Wow)**

Allen tried to look as nonchalant and cool as his completely soaked appearance could allow him to , but judging from Kanda's look on his face apparently it wasn't much. Oh well. He formally greeted Kanda with a questionably genuine smile while Lavi just stood there grinning and chirping non-stop about his immense luck to stumble upon Allen of all people! His buddy from high school he –oh- so much enjoyed spending time with! And tease. And cause trouble to.

After almost forcing Allen to exchange phone numbers with him, Lavi continued with his monologue. "Hey Allen how about joining us? We're heading to a café nearby. I swear it's warm and you can order anything you like dude, my treat!" he said with glimmering eyes "You can still gobble up anything served to you, right?" he laughed.

"Hey! I mean.. Yeah I guess I can, but Lavi listen to me, I should go, I'm quite late so-"

A low scoff silenced him. Ha, so Kanda was actually acknowledging his presence. During Allen's quick greeting all Kanda had done was nod a bit, then proceed to glance at his watch and declare to Lavi that he didn't have much time, all without any kind of expression whatsoever. Some things don't change, Allen thought, he seemed exactly like the antisocial, awkward and annoying –in his own not so charming way- prick he used to know.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kanda?" he asked with an overly sickening polite smile.

Kanda's eyes widened a little and a small frown made its way to his face. Did that bitch – who had the exact same age as him- just call him "Mr. Kanda"? What.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. Now, we wouldn't want to keep you from your business, so. Bye." Wow that was smooth.

"Hey, Yuu wait, you can't just-" Lavi tried to interfere, panic evident in his voice.

"Ah no, Lavi it's okay. He's actually right, I can't afford to waste any more time here. So I'll be taking my leave. It was nice seeing both of you.. I guess." he was about to take his first step when he heard it.

"Whatever. _Beansprout_."

Holy shit that brought memories back. That hated nickname Kanda had given him when they were like 15 or something. Oooh how much he wanted to give a piece of his mind to that annoyingly-still taller than him - man but then he remembered. He was an adult. A-godamn-grown-ass-man. But damn that grinning face dripping sarcasm was so punchable it actually made his fist itch a little. No Allen Walker get a hold of yourself.

So he gave him the sweetest fake smile he could manage and heartily waved his hand as he turned is back to leave, earning a terrified look from Lavi and just the tiniest vein popping on Kanda's forehead. Yes he had done the right thing, he was sure. Kanda was provoking him just like he has always done in the past but there was no way he would fall for something like this. As if!

He was still walking and praising himself for his superior behavior when he realized that the rain had actually stopped. The sky was still cloudy, but it gave him enough time to find a cab in order to go home and get changed. If he hurried he could still make it to his appointment at six. Yeah, he had to keep a positive attitude, he should not let past memories cloud his mind and distract him. He could do this.

* * *

When he finally got home that night he was so exhausted he almost passed out in the hallway. He slowly took off his coat and shoes and headed to the bathroom. A shower was exactly what he needed, but as he stepped in the bathtub he felt his legs hurt so much he decided he should just take a long bath instead. Oh right he still had those bath bombs Wisley had gifted him months ago. Maybe he should use them? Yeah why not.

After filling the bathtub with steaming hot water, he threw in one of the bath bombs his cousin had given him without looking at the labels. Then he slowly and carefully lowered himself to the water enjoying both the hot temperature and the nice fragrance the water emitted. He closed his eyes as he replayed his day in his mind. What a shitty day. Uh, no he didn't want to think about stuff right now. All he wanted to do was relax and let all the fatigue get carried away by the water. Hmm it smelled so nice.. What was it? Citrus? Probably. It was so soothing and warm and foamy, it was making him kind of sleepy.

At some point he felt so calm he actually lost track of time and was only brought back to his senses when the bathroom's door was abruptly opened and a loud voice filled the room startling him to death.

"WALKER! What the _HELL_ are you doing sleeping in the bathtub? Do you have a damn deathwish?!" a blonde furious looking man was yelling and pointing at him with his index finger.

"Link what the-! I almost pissed myself! When did you get here?!" Allen asked with a terror-stricken face.

"I came over after five failed attempts to reach you on your cell phone! And thank God I decided to come otherwise you would probably be drowned by the morning."

"What the hell I wasn't going to die."

"Yes you were. You were asleep."

"No I wasn't."

"When did you get in the bathtub?" Link asked in a strict manner.

"Dunno, like nine thirty why?"

"It's almost midnight you know."

Oh. It was a miracle there was still enough foam to cover his body after almost 3 hours. Okay maybe Link had saved his life.

"Shut up Link." but there was no way in hell he would admit it.

"You'll catch a cold so hurry up and get out of there."

Allen mimicked Link's voice and showed him his tongue, much like when they were kids. Link almost gave him a smile as he left the bathroom to let Allen get dressed.

In less than ten minutes Allen was in comfortable clothes, sitting on his couch pretending to watch TV next to a fairly annoyed Link whose patience was wearing thin as Allen's head was bumping at his shoulder for the seventh time. If the kid was so sleepy, why wouldn't he just go to bed! Link had insisted on the moron going to sleep, but Allen had said there was no way he would just do nothing at a Friday night like an old lady. And so, he had turned on the TV pretending to have a "movie night" with his childhood friend.

But that was enough. Link knew Allen had been working his ass off those last days at the records company. He deserved some rest.

"Hey, Walker get your drooling butt to bed or I'll personally do that."

Allen's half lidded eyes fluttered as he gave Link a low moan. Really? He would have to beat his ass all the way to bed? Link was about to get up and get to work when Allen suddenly spoke in a low voice.

"You know.. I saw Kanda Yuu today.. He was looking fine.." Link stopped to process the name he was given. Kanda Yuu. Who the flying hell was tha- Oooh right! That annoyingly grumpy kid with the extremely long hair he knew back in high school, who also happened to be Allen's ex- wow. They had met again. That was..Unlucky.

He knew Allen's relationship with Kanda was one of his firsts and even though there were no signs of not being over him, he knew that in the past braking up with him had cost him. Well. There was nothing he could do for that.

"Does he still have that friendly vibe on him?"

Allen sleepily giggled at the sarcastic remark. "Hm he looks friendlier than ever.."

Link suddenly flicked Allen's forehead so hard locks of his white hair were jerked to every direction.

"OUCH! Link what's the matter with you?!" Allen said shocked.

"Get up, you are sleeping with your eyes open."

Allen grumbled a little but stood up nonetheless. "Okay let me show you to the door.."

"I know my way out you idiot, just go to bed already!"

"Geez ! Alright! Goodnight Link.." Allen gave him a lifeless wave.

"Goodnight and remember tomorrow's your day off."

"Yeah, yeah.."

Allen sighed as he heard the front door closing from his bed. Link was a good friend after all, huh? Or maybe, his father was responsible for Link's sudden visit? It wouldn't be the first time Mana had harassed one of his friends in case Allen wouldn't answer his phone, so that was a possibility. Speaking of Mana, Allen decided to check his cell phone for any missed calls or texts he hadn't read. Knowing him there should at least be two missed calls. Bingo, three missed calls and a text message. Really, that man knew how to get worried over literally anything.

Allen was silently thinking about calling Mana, but decided against it after seeing what time it was. Plus his eyes were practically drooping, so he guessed sleep was his priority for the time being. He was about to leave his cell on his bedside table when he heard the discreet "ding" indicating a new incoming message. He tiredly unlocked the screen once more to read it, half expecting it to be from his dad.

"Allen I was really happy to see you today! We have to get together sometime! Wait what about tomorrow! I'll text you in the morning :D"

Allen's eyes went to the sender's eyes. Lavi Bookman. Of course. Who would text someone 01:20 in the morning. Well in the past he too had had his moments when he wasn't aware of the time while texting. Mostly while texting with old lovers..- woah, woah calm down Walker! Do you know how much is considered to be a healthy amount of sleep for a day? That's right, eight hours, so close your damn eyes and start counting sheep jumping over fences or something! And that's exactly what he did even though it only took three sheep to get him to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note (haha author she says):** Alright nothing really happens here, but who cares lol. This is a calm fic people (or is it muhaha)! Hmm Allen really likes to avoid anything that has to do with love, huh? Anyway Link and Allen are like the ultimate brotp dude! Also before you naughty kids start asking, NO, Lavi is Allen's bro. Just bro. Bromance. Bro. Bye.

 **As always excuse any errors dear dudes!**


End file.
